The liquid crystal display (LCD) has already become the main flat panel display product due to its advantages such as small size, low energy consumption, no radiation, and the like. The crystal display device is an important component of the liquid crystal display, which comprises a colored film substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the two substrates. Currently, most liquid crystal displays use a light emitting diode (LED) as the backlight source. However, the white light provided by LED is not perfect usually, in which the intensities of the red light and the green light are higher than the blue light, and thus the finally produced liquid crystal module set (comprising the liquid crystal display device and the backlight module) emits yellowish white light. In order to meet the requirements of the customers on colors, the display color of the liquid crystal display device needs to be adjusted.
Currently, there are primarily two ways useful for adjusting the color of the liquid crystal display device. First, the design of the crystal display device may be changed primarily by two methods: (1) During the process for manufacturing the colored film substrate, the thickness of the three photoresists of red, green, and blue color is adjusted, or the pigment components of the aforesaid three colors are further adjusted so as to change the display color. However, changing the thickness of the three photoresists of red, green, and blue color may cause unsatisfactory color gamut as required by the customer. Moreover, it is relatively complicated to adjust the pigment components of the three colors, and thus is less operable for the liquid crystal display device manufacturers. (2) The box thickness of the liquid crystal display device may be changed. However, although changing the box thickness of the liquid crystal display device may achieve the purpose of adjusting the display color, such operation to an already designed product may cause some optical performances such as transmissivity, response time, visual angle, and the like which do not meet the requirements of the customers. Second, the design of the LED backlight source may be changed primarily by adjusting the color block of the LED lamp, or by further adjusting the ratio of the fluorescent substances in LED, so as to meet the requirements. However, the range of the color adjustable by this method is usually narrow.
Moreover, CN100410758C discloses that a color conversion layer may be placed above the liquid crystal display device or the polarized light film, to adjust the color coordinate of the liquid crystal display. The color conversion layer comprises an evenly distributed filter material (CuPc), which is attached to the color conversion layer by way of evaporation coating. This color conversion layer has a higher transmissivity to blue light as compared to red light and green light. Its thickness and the color coordinate of the white light are linearly correlated. By adjusting the thickness of CuPc, the yellowish white light can be rectified. However, this method requires one more evaporation coating process after the completion of the manufacture of the liquid crystal display device. Moreover, the film manufactured by an evaporation coating method is thick in the center and thin in peripheries. Moreover, the film layer is prone to peeling off due to its weak adhesion to the substrate. These finally cause the liquid crystal display device thus produced to have uneven color.
Accordingly, the embodiment of the invention, by incorporating an organic additive that can display color under UV light radiation into the alignment layer or the flat layer of the liquid crystal display device, provides a method for adjusting the display color of the liquid crystal display device in a broad range of color without affecting other display performances of the liquid crystal display device. Moreover, this method is also applicable to the adjustment of various color deviations of the liquid crystal display device.